


A Change of Hearts

by LyraWrites



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraWrites/pseuds/LyraWrites
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are unbonded flat mates. When John decides to not only venture out but to bring an omega male home, Sherlock has many strong feelings on the matter.





	1. Constants and Changes

Sherlock breathed in his tea (black tea; oil of bergamot; lemon peel; orange peel – lady grey) and looked at the one breathing constant in his life. Sherlock had few day to day constants; Baker Street and John. He only undertook ‘The Work’ if there was anything pursuing after all (although with the introduction of John’s blog that was becoming more and more frequent). Whichever housemate he would have chosen would obviously been a part of the day to day, but this was more than “housemates,” it was friendship and laughter, struggles and life risking gambles, exhilaration and comfortable silences, frustrations and understanding. This was everything family was without the restrictions and expectations. Well he had to listen to John’s complaining every other day, but they compromised on the big stuff. Sherlock needed change, like the tides needed the moon but there was just something about the other man that anchored him. Try as he may, Sherlock did not know what combinations in John’s habits and personality rang true to him.But John was... home.

John must have felt his gaze as his own shifted from the newspaper. “What? Do I have jam on my face?”

“Your rut, it’s early.”

“Oh shit! I had a date planned tonight.” John stood up and slapped his pockets looking for his phone, but Sherlock knew the phone was on the bedside table like it was 70% of John’s mornings. Not finding it in his pockets, John rushed up stairs with the intent to rearrange for another time written on his face and body language.

Sherlock took a loud sip of his tea. Did aerating the beverage improve its quality?

~*~

Almost as soon as John sent the message informing his date of his early rut, his phone buzzed.  
*Buzz Buzz*. NP.  
*Buzz Buzz* What’s your address?  
*Buzz Buzz* Do you need condoms?

John was taken aback. He found himself typing out a rejection but before he hit send he sat on the side of his bed and thinking. What was the harm in asking the man over? He was already taking contraceptives, so he would only be firing blanks. Although, how well did he know this man? Well he was Molly’s cousin and when they met twice before he hadn’t seemed like the clingy, 'want to get bonded right away' type. But John would be quite vulnerable... but John ‘Three Continents’ Watson hadn’t enjoyed his rut in half a year and there was something quite different about it compared to day to day sex. Besides there was something thrilling about rutting a non-partner. This would be his first male omega to ever do anything with... well not ANYTHING anything. He lived with one after all, but this would be the first-time dating a male omega or rutting or whatever this was. His heart constricted a little with this thought. It was funny how life presented itself wasn’t it? The one male omega he did share his life with and the one who he wanted to share his rut with was already taken. “Married to his job,” as they said. But John won’t let his feelings spoil their relationship. Many a time his traitorous mind conjured up reasons for why Sherlock needed to interrupt his dates. But the truth of it was it was always the face value reason. Deadly circus troop killers were actually on the loose, London needed saving from mad men and Sherlock needed someone he can trust. John was very glad to be that person, but that didn’t stop the little niggle of hope that Sherlock was jealous and would one day accept and return his feelings. 

'My God!' he thought to himself. He needed to stop ruminating and get on with himself. Feeling like he needed to do something about his love life, he threw caution to the wind and typed back a confirmation to Matt. Maybe his type had just changed to “Male Omega” and his conscious brain was focusing on the one closest to him? Exploration is healthy for the soul or some such. 

“John! Birmingham needs me!”

“Okay Sherlock...” Wait, what? “The whole of Birmingham?”

“Obviously! Otherwise I wouldn’t have said Birmingham! Won’t be back until tomorrow. You coming?”

John was about to respond in the negative when Sherlock answered his own question “Never mind, your alpha smell would just distract me.” John rolled his eyes, no one else would smell John if he was on contraceptives and suppressants but Sherlock always claims he does. He was about to retort but John heard the door slam. Well that was stupidly convenient. 

~*~

It was an hour to John's rendezvous and 221B still looked like a small cyclone had hit it. John knew their home was an organised mess, but he didn’t know just how much stuff there was until he tried to make some normal human sense to it all. He would never hear the end of this reorganising business from Sherlock but that was tomorrow John’s problem. Tonight he had some wooing to do.

He busied himself this way and that until he decided that Matt would not need to go into the kitchen, he will be kept to the living room, bathroom and his bedroom. There was no need for anything else. When it came to half an hour to he had to madly dash to the shower and get himself prepared. 

He had just finished buttoning his last shirt button (dates were shirt sort of occasions not jumper sort) before the bell came. Perfect timing. He bounded down the stairs and patted down his shirt. Open, smile apologise for the mess.  
He opened the door and all John could smell was Matt. That nice omega smell that clicked so well with an Alpha. It took him off guard a little. “Uh, hi!”

“How are ya?” came a cheeky response from the lithe man. Matt went in for a kiss on the cheek and John nearly saw stars. Matt was in heat. “Sorry for arriving a little early.” Double entendre, Sherlock would either love him or hate him on site. It was hard to say. John quickly put a stop to the Sherlock thoughts. 

“Only if you forgive the mess upstairs. If I had known any earlier that we would be meeting here, I would have tided more.” John stepped away from the entrance way and a funny thing happened in his gut. It was like guilt. A small cry of ‘no’ panged from within. But John stamped that out.

“Yeah, Molly warned me.” He winked. John gave a small laugh and took the time to appreciate the man, the messy brown hair and the blue eyes. He was easy on the eyes. John always thought he was a woman sort of man but this confirmed that that wasn’t the case anymore. 

John followed Matt up the stairs and showed him to his armchair. It felt wrong to have Matt sit on Sherlock’s. Sherlock would be pissed either way though. He just hoped Sherlock will be okay with his own scent mingling with John's own. God knows the flat is already intertwined. 

“Cup of tea or some wine?” 

“Red if you have it would be lovely”. 

He went to the kitchen to pour the glass. By god it really was a mess here. When he came back to pass Matt his glass, their hands grazed each other and both men shivered. It was starting up. An alpha in rut and omega in heat; the combination is primal and powerful. 

Matt took a sip and let his eyes wander all over John. “I have never had sex in a place that smells like this.”

John knew what he meant and went to apologise but Matt went on, “before we go on the press says you aren’t an item and you aren’t, right?” John nodded. Matt grinned pulling John forward towards him and placing his hand on Matt’s waist. Matt’s hands looped around John’s neck. “I hope you don’t mind me being terribly forward.”

And John realised he didn’t, in fact he may prefer it. Heat pooled in the bottom of his stomach. John emitted a low growl and surged forward to kiss him. He hadn't expected the evening to move quite so quickly. Matt gave a little yelp of surprise but kissed back with equal ferocity once he found his footing. Good to know that he still had it. 

“As much as I am enjoying this, I need to put my glass down Captain Watson if you are to continue.” John reluctantly let go and in doing so was a mistake. Without Matt’s face pressed to his own, the scent of Sherlock cut through like orange in chocolate. Matt must have saw his face and said, “yeah, me too.”

“Shall we go up stairs?”

Matt gave him a wiggle of the brows. “Lead the way Captain.” 

They moved quickly up the stairs. Moments later they were so engrossed in each other’s presence that they did not hear the soft click of the door as keys unlocked the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it everyone. Constructive criticisms are always welcome. For a copy of the whole story please visit my patreon account which can be found in my profile. Otherwise be on the lookout for updates every fortnight.


	2. Chapter 2

From a few paces away Sherlock could smell that there was something off. An omega in heat, a forced heat at that. Sherlock frowned deeply. This was a scent was a… male omega. Sherlock’s eyes narrowed and his lips were set in a frown. The door was opened willingly, and he can smell the lingering scent of John. This was John’s stupid date. The date he was supposed to have cancelled. He cursed himself for his arrogance, for assuming John had cancelled. He was sure that John had cancelled clearly this man threw himself at John, something akin to a serpent coiled in Sherlock’s core. He felt unwarranted hatred of the man, but let’s face it, most people are at least stupid there was a good chance this man was as stupid as the rest of the population and probably even more so if he thinks he could… he could… Sherlock made himself stop in his thoughts. There was a package in his mind palace that he had felt unready to open for years now. Acknowledging… whatever this is would mean he would need to open it.

His good mood from finishing the case early was dashed. Of all the ridiculous things to come home to this takes the proverbial cake. Sherlock pulled out his keys determined to just push through it. He opened the door and was hit by the stranger's sickly-sweet scent (roasted candy-cane) mixed with his John's earthy musk (black tea). The combination was so powerful and wrong that he gagged.

He pulled his elbow to his face and walked he was making himself tea and going straight to his bedroom! When he came to sitting room, he froze, his brain short circuited. His things! They weren’t there or in the wrong order. This was his and John’s home. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. He pulled his elbow away as his nose caught something. John’s chair… the scent was mixed. Wrong, wrong, wrong, WRONG! He let out a growl.

His head suddenly became lighter and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. His hands started to tremble. His alpha was with some omega-male harlot. There was a sharp pain in his gut. Some part of him reminded him that it was not ‘his alpha’ but it was quickly tucked away into the dark corners of his mind.

He found his way into the kitchen. His things were mostly in there. Oh Good. He found a dissection knife and it found its way into Sherlock’s hand. There was a part of Sherlock’s mind that reminded him that this was exactly like the cases he refused to take and to not be so pedestrian. But once again it was tucked away. The interloper needed to leave, and he will do it by force if necessary. He could see that the package in his mind palace was torn and something had gotten out, but he didn’t have time to chase it. All he knew was that John was his. Oh John, how could he do this to Sherlock? Wasn’t Sherlock enough? If he had asked Sherlock would have been the one. As he started to despair there was a shuffling and a bump of John’s dresser.

Rage. Pure unadulterated rage had gripped every part of Sherlock. He could hardly breathe with so much anger and hatred flowing through him. Sherlock ran up the stairs and flung the door open. John had not expected Sherlock to be home of course he hadn’t locked it. And there they were, his alpha and his harlot.

“Sherlock!” John’s face was that of annoyed surprised. His harlot had the good decency to look shamed from on top of John. His shirt was on the floor but that was about it. Something in him rejoiced but that in itself was not enough to calm him.

Sherlock growled and bared his teeth. He drew to his full height. One chance, he would give this omega one chance. “Leave…now.”

“What? No! Matt, stay, Sherlock is being ridiculous!” But it was no use, the other omega picked up his things and fled the room. Sherlock left minimal space for the omega to leave the door by. He smelled terror from the other man and something in him quietened. But that didn’t stop him from giving another snarl making the man run even faster from his sight. He stayed by the door to John’s room until he heard the apartment door slam, he then set his eyes on John. Something akin to a tidal wave swept through him.

He straddled John and pinned him to the mattress and growled, “mine,” lowly into John ear and grinded himself on to John. He hadn’t even known he was wet.

“Okay, Sherlock. Just let go of the knife.”

Was that still in his hand? Now that the intruder was gone, he had no further use for it and flung it away. While his hands were free, he undid the buttons of his shirt.

“Sherlock…” came the uncertain voice from below him. “what have you taken? What’s going on?”

Sherlock dropped his shirt to the side of the bed right where the other omegas shirt was to cover up the scent. “I haven’t taken anything and isn’t it obvious? I am going to mount you. Ride you until you beg for me to stop.”

The flare of John’s nostrils told him everything he needed to know and Sherlock dove kissing and nipping away at John’s neck. John pushed him off a little so that they were eye to eye. “I’m going to need more than that. Help me catch up.”

Sherlock huffed in frustration. “You are mine… and so I am claiming you.” Sherlock felt John’s hard cock twitch. Another sense of deep satisfaction, as he went to kiss John, he found himself still blocked by John’s hands.

“Sherlock, is it my rut? Do you need me to leave?” Concern was written all over John’s face. The smaller man was surprisingly strong and so full of moral fiber. Sherlock let out a keening whining noise.

“Yes, of course it's your rut. But it's more than that you idiot!” Sherlock ignored the ‘oi’ that came at that remark, “you never had any interest in men! You never invited anyone for your ruts. And here you are, inviting a male omega into our home! I could understand if you were never interested in men, but you are. You have me so completely, John. Don’t you understand? You don’t need anyone else!”

John came into a sitting position and kissed Sherlock gently. Electricity was coursing between them. All the despair in that small action left Sherlock. His alpha is here with him. As John continued kissing and explored Sherlock’s body with his hands, Sherlock’s own became pliant. His alpha cares and wants him. John gently pushed Sherlock back, so that he was on top of Sherlock. “We will talk about this more in the morning, Sherlock but to be clear, you want this and have wanted this even before my rut.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. John’s damned moral fiber. “For heaven’s sake, yes!”

Apparently, that was all John needed to know as the kiss he received was like fire. Warm and filled with energy and passion. Sherlock’s toes curled with pleasure.

~*~

As the day light broke through the window, Sherlock went to place John’s arms around his waist. John made minimal fuss and once his arms was around Sherlock’s waist he tightened around. Sherlock smiled like he was a cat who got the cream. The walls in his palace had gotten a new coat of paint, John no longer had a room and rather shared his own space in his palace.

Sherlock hadn’t exactly lied to John about knowing that he wanted John before last night. The package was there in his palace after all. He always knew he wanted John in life, hated whenever John went on a date, but for once it took his biology to figure out what he wanted. Sherlock had been so used to disregarding his ‘omega emotions’ that he couldn’t see what he wanted from John and now that he was in his arms… it seemed so obvious. Why on Earth had he fought it before?

Scared, something inside him piped. He feared losing John but last night he had nothing left to lose and his body did the rest. Sherlock knew that John would want him to apologise to interloper and Sherlock might send him flowers (it’s the sort of thing people like right?) because without that harlot, he may have never gotten there on his own.

John stirred against his back. Sherlock looked behind him and saw John waking. There was hesitation but no regret in John’s eyes and body language.

“Morning Sherlock.”

Sherlock turned around so that he was facing John and trailed his fingers down John’s chest. “I love you.” Sherlock murmured. “So, stop worrying.” Sherlock could see the happiness shine through John’s eyes as he said it.

“I love you too.”

“Obviously.” Sherlock scoffed.

“Oh, come off it you arse!” John exclaimed with laughter in his voice.

Sherlock couldn’t help but smile and kissed John softly on the lips. “I hope you know this means you are mine.”

“Hey, aren’t I supposed to say that?” John muttered. “

You don’t care and that’s why you are mine… and I am yours.” Sherlock never knew opening himself like this could be so terrifying but amazing. He never wanted this moment to end. Just them in Baker Street, John’s rose tea scent mixing with his own citrus scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this little snippet of a story. I do appreciate your cudos and comments - so if you have enjoyed this story please hit that heart button and leave a message. I hope to dabble in more Johnlock again ;) 
> 
> If you have a prompt and enjoy my writing style, check out my patreon because I am taking commissions as well! Any small contributions really make my day as well! Other than that I hope to see you all around Ao3~


End file.
